Mother's Image
by kiki-chan3410
Summary: Inuyasha has been depressed a lot lately. When the gang finds out Kagome will do anything to make him feel better. (Nothing perverted people!) (COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

*Do not own Inuyasha* please enjoy!

Inuyasha sat in a tree looking of in to the d!istance with a distracted look on his face. Kagome was beginning to worry about Inuyasha he has been like this for several days now. As the days went on he began to become more depressed. Everyone wondered what was wrong with the poor half demon but every time Kagome confronted him he merely shrugged, ignored her, or simply walked away from her.

Everyone looked at the half demon from where they sat of their campsite. Usually this would annoy the half demon but Inuyasha seemed to have not noticed. "Hey Kagome" Sango whispered, "Do you know what is wrong with him. He has been like this for several days."

Kagome shook her head "I don't know what's wrong" she sighed, "he won't tell me anything anymore."

"Yes attitude is quite odd" Miroku stated, "I have noticed in battle he has become more distracted and is taking him longer to destroy a demon now."

"Yeah! And when I would bother him he doesn't hit me anymore" Shippo yelled.

As they discussed more of the matter a small voice was heard "I think I would like to shed some light on this predicament" Kagome then slapped her hand on the back of her neck to reveal a deflated Myoga fell to her hand.

"How so Myoga" Kagome asked wanting to know what was wrong with her Inuyasha. She then blushed 'where did that come from?!' she thought. Like he could ever be hers to be begin with she then sighed 'he belongs to Kikyo' she thought sadly.

"You all know of master Inuyasha's mother do you not?" Myoga asked. Everyone nodded "in 4 days will be the anniversary of lady Izayoi death" he said sadly. They all gasped as Kagome put a hand, which was not preoccupied, to cover her mouth as tears began to gather in her eyes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who still sat upon his tree with a distracted look on his face. Kagome was convinced that he heard nothing of what had taken place. 'So that's what had gotten him so depressed' Kagome thought sadly 'I wish there was something that I – that's it!'

"Sango may I borrow Kirara I have to go home real quick" Kagome asked with eyes shining brightly. "Why?" Sango asked confused as why she would need Kirara at this very moment.

Kagome giggled "I will show you when I get back!" Sango though confused allowed Kagome to use Kirara. "Be back soon!" Kagome yelled trying to keep her excitement level down as she climbed on Kirara heading towards the well.

"What do you think got Kagome so excited?" Sango asked. Miroku merely shrugged as he became distracted with other things. Sango tensed up as she whirled around and slapped Miroku hard in the face causing him to go unconscious.

Shippo shook his head and simply stated "he will never change" as he turned to the dazed half demon that still wasn't aware of what was going on as he stared in to space.

thank you! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

~FOUR DAYS LATER~

Kagome ran around her whole room trying to put her things together to finally go back to the Feudal Era. She put her clothes, school books, snacks, and other supplies she would need in to her humongous yellow bag. As she finally finished she looked to her desk to see a long small scroll on top of her desk.

Kagome picked the scroll up gently then opening to see the inside then smiled happily as she closed the scroll then grabbed her large bag. Kagome ran out of her room heading towards the well. As she jumped through the well she thought of the scroll hoping that Inuyasha will like it but then in the middle of her excitement she became worried.

'What if he doesn't like it?' Kagome thought as she climbed out of the well and headed towards Kaede's hut. 'What if he gets offended by it?' she thought once more, 'what if…' throughout the whole walk to Kaede's the thought 'what if's' plagued her mind. The hut finally came in to view as she inhaled then exhaled trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Kagome entered the hut and gave a soft hello. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede in turn welcomed her solemnly. Kagome had noticed that Inuyasha isn't in the hut "where's Inuyasha" Kagome asked softly. "I believe he is forest at the sacred tree" Kaede replied Kagome nodded putting her things down then grabbing the scroll then turning to head out of the hut. "Kagome" Kaede called Kagome stopped and turned to her "Inuyasha is in a very rough predicament. He needs all the support." Kagome nodded and headed towards the forest.

Kagome clutched the scroll tightly in her hand as her nerves became over whelming. There were butterflies in her tummy as she began to have second thoughts. 'Maybe I shouldn't go right now' Kagome thought, 'maybe he wouldn't want me there right now.' Her thoughts went all over as she walked to the sacred tree in a slow pace when she finally got there all she could see was a silent hanyou sitting at the base of the tree with a distracted look on his face.

Kagome sighed and sat next to Inuyasha silently waiting for him to acknowledge her. As time went by Inuyasha has given not the slightest acknowledgement that she was even there in the first place Kagome sighed. "Hello" Kagome finally said the only thing that looked like he even acknowledges her in anyway was the flick of his ear.

Kagome sighed "Myoga told me what happened." Once again he didn't say a word. "I know what it's like to lose someone that you more than anything." Kagome paused as tears began to build in her eyes she then quickly wiped them away 'this is not about me' Kagome thought, 'this is about Inuyasha.'

"When I was very little I was walking on the sidewalk with my father one late afternoon. My father was going to take me to go eat ice cream, you know the cold stuff" Kagome said. "My father then decided that the best way to go to the ice cream shop is through an alley way. But it was really dark in the alley though but I remembered father holding me close making me feel like nothing could hurt me."

Kagome paused as tears ran down face "but at the end of the ally were 3 big men that looked very dangerous. They surrounded us they then asked for money but my father would do no such thing. So one of the guys grabbed me from him. Then man put a gun to my head and told my father if he didn't do what they said that I would die.

"Being as stubborn as he was he fought back he was able to grab me and he ran with me down the alley to get away from them. But the last thing I hear is loud bangs. Then I felt sticky and wet my father then fell to the floor it didn't take long for me to figure out that he was shot and from what I could tell he was shot several times. My heart was beating furiously as I heard heavy steps come towards us I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't move."

By then Kagome was crying furiously "then the three men came back and they laughed at me. They watched me as I tried to wake up my father then one of them came up to me and grabbed me by the hair. He then slammed against the wall he started to beat me up then a minute later the other two began to do the same. They stopped when they heard the police sirens and they bolted down the alley and out of sight. When they disappeared I got up and laid myself next to my father I don't know why but I knew that this was the last time I was ever going to see him again."

"I don't remember fainting but when I woke up I was in the hospital with my mother crying next to me. I asked her what happened to father but she only cried harder. Grandpa, who was on the other side of the room, cried a little bit but told me that father, was in a better place" Kagome didn't notice as Inuyasha turned to her with an unreadable expression. "I cried for months then one day mother came to me with a picture of father and told 'do not remember him as he was but remember him how he is' she gave a picture of father holding me with big smiles on our faces."

Kagome put a hand in her pocket and took out a small picture and put it on Inuyasha's lap. "From then on when I needed to remember I always looked at this picture. And when I realized that you don't have anything to look at to remember so I went home and got you this" Kagome said giving him the scroll, "I hope you like it." She then got up leaving Inuyasha with the two pictures.

"Kagome…"


	3. Chapter 3

_SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! NOW HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 3!_

"Kagome…" a voice whispered so low that she barely heard it. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing a few steps in front of her. Kagome saw that he wasn't even looking at her but at the open scroll in his hands he stared upon it for a few minutes then he looked at her. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw his eyes build with tears but they didn't fall. The scroll had a painting of Inuyasha's mother on it wearing her special kimono that she would always wear. She had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes seemed to gleam. Kagome made the painting from what she could remember in story books and that one encounter of an imposter that posed to seem like his real mother. (If you don't remember its episode 5).

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome slowly and pulled her into his arms and hide his face in to her neck. As Inuyasha held her she felt him shack a little as well she felt her neck was becoming wet. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and began to cry with him. They stood for what seemed like hours when Inuyasha stopped shacking as well as the wetness on her neck. "Thank you" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome moved away from him enough to see his face as she stared in to his eyes. Kagome smiled at him "you're welcome" Kagome said happily, "come on everyone has been worried about you. Let's head back to the hut."

But it seemed that Inuyasha had other ideas as he grabbed her and jumped in to the sacred tree. He held her to him in a tight embrace they stayed quiet for sometime "I was a young pup mother would bring me up here all the time and we would just sit under the tree and look up at the stars" Inuyasha said quietly Kagome was shocked she didn't think he would actually tell her what had happened to his mother. "One day when we came here to look at the stars like we would always do a group of the village men followed us here. They had attacked us from behind they had grabbed mother and beat her up furiously and some of the others did the same to me."

Inuyasha held her tighter to him to make sure that she was still there "they knocked me out and took mother away. I don't know how long I had been out but when I came too it was almost near dawn. I had searched for my mother and I traced her scent all the way to the deep end of the forest and discovered a burnt hut. The hut was flattened on the ground then I stood there for a time trying to register what was going on when it finally came to me. They had burnt my mother alive!"

"I had ran to the hut praying and hoping that my mother was still alive. I looked through rubbish when I came a across an outline of a body as well as ashes.I cried as I picked the ashes of my mother and put them in a broken vase and carried it to the sacred tree. I then spread the ashes along the roots. I knew being a hanyou that I couldn't stay long so I ran away as far away as I could and never looked back" Inuyasha stated. Tears began to gather in Kagome's eyes as she put her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha rubbed her back then said "but it's okay now. It's been so long since I had seen my mother that it's nice to have something of her." Inuyasha kissed her the top of her head "thank you" Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome pulled back from him "don't you think we should start heading back now" Kagome said, "its getting late." Inuyasha shook his head and pulled her closer "I want to stay here." Inuyasha buries his face into Kagome's hair inhaling her intoxicating scent "stay with me Kagome I'm not ready to go back yet" Inuyasha said looking up into the sky to watch as the sun finally set and the stars were once more illuminating the sky.

Kagome nodded as she leaned against him to watch the stars with him. She stayed with him all night watching the stars then falling asleep close to midnight. Inuyasha held her protectively in his arms as she slept staring at her beautiful face. He gently caressed her hair loving the feel of her hair in his hands feeling as if they were made of silk. Inuyasha sighed, 'thank you Kagome for everything you have done for me' Inuyasha thought, 'though I don't deserve it for all the wrong things I have done to you.' Then Inuyasha smiled 'that is one of the things that I love about you. And someday I will tell you myself when everything is done and finish so we could live together peacefully together forever' Inuyasha thought closing his eyes. They both slept in the sacred tree peacefully under the stars.

Thank you for reading! Please review! I know you want to!


End file.
